New beginning
by Moonust
Summary: This is about me and all of my brothers. How much they would take care of me like these characters do in this story.
1. Invitation

This is a story that I have been thinking about writing for a while about my big brother and me.

Moon ran through the woods as fast as she could, hearing yelling and seeing fire spread from tree to tree. She couldn't stop running her legs wouldn't let her until the sites she was seeing were out of view. Once she couldn't hear the voices she stopped holding her chest and breathing hard.

"I can't keep running, but if I keep fighting, someone is going to die." She said trying to figure out where she was. She looked around and saw smoke coming from a chimney. She walked towards it then heard a loud crash. She walked slowly peeking through the window. She gasped as she saw a boy about her age lying across the floor. She ran in without knocking and kneeled down next to him.

"Hey wake up, come on man" she said shaking him lightly. She ran over to the sink and got a cup of water splashing it across his face. She started to panic when he didn't wake up. She put her head on his chest and listened for a heartbeat. She jumped when he groaned and started to sit up

"Am I dead, because if I am this is definitely heaven" He said with a smirk. Moon sat there for a second and then shook her head.

"No, you fell I believe. I heard the crash and was checking to see if you were okay." She said grinning, her fangs poking out from her top lip. Justin sat there staring

"Well sweet cheeks, sorry to break it to you but I guess you're not going to be the hero today. It takes a lot to bring this wolf down" she said hitting his chest. Moon rolled her eyes and started to get up slowly.

"Glad you okay" she said with an attitude. "I'll be going now" she said walking towards the door. She growled when he grabbed her wrist and spun around about to hit him.

"Hey hey hey now. Your bleeding I can smell the blood. Question is where?" he asked moving her jacket to the side seeing holes from a pitch fork in her chest. She pulled away defensively and grabbed her chest

"Im fine thank you for your concern but I know how to take care of myself" she said wincing a little trying to ignore the pain. She started to hear yelling again and gasped loudly. Justin noticed how on edge she was and looked out the window

"They hunting you?" he asked not caring what her answer was.

"Yes but I said I can take care of myself, mind your own" she said standing in the middle of the kitchen. Justin huffed and pointed to her chest

"Well if you can take care of yourself your doing a poor job of it, there wholes in your chest. What did you do to piss that village off because one thing I know not to do is exactly what your doing. The only thing they hate the most is…." He stopped talking and swore under his breath grabbing her and lifting a latch on the floor. There was a dimly lit room and he pushed her down there quickly

"Don't speak. You want to live you listen to me understand. Don't say a peep or ill literally throw you out there to them" he said shutting the latched door hard. Moon listened carefully trying to hear what was going on. She heard Justin speaking but barely able to make out what he was saying to the villagers. Soon she heard footsteps across the floor and ran into a corner of the room.

"You safe, you going to stay in the dark all day or you gunna let me look at those wounds?" he asked. She stood there for a moment and walked up the stairs back into the upstairs kitchen. She stayed standing and he shook his head.

"I don't understand why they are angry towards you. Who are you anyways?" he asked going through drawers trying to get leaves together.

"Im…im. My name is Moonest. I'm not from around here..." she said looking at the ground

"That's for sure. And moonest huh? Didn't the moon goddess have a daughter named Moonest?" he asked sitting her down at the chair by the table. She removed her jacket and he touched her chest. She grabbed his arm hard her eyes glowing

"I think it's a different person. And have you ever heard of personal space?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Justin huffed again and through the leaves on the table

"Fine do it yourself. And you're a really bad liar princess moon." He said going to the sink. She stayed quiet and didn't respond as she started feeling dizzy. Justin looked back at her when she didn't say anything

"You ok? "He asked softly. Moon tried to stay sitting up but couldn't and started to fall sideways out of the chair. Justin caught her and picked her up with worry in his eyes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Justin open up me and Zen brought some pizza!" raku yelled turning the door knob and opening the door. He and Zen stopped in their tracks

"Oh man another one? How drunk did you get this one?" Zen asked setting the pizza on the table. Justin growled at Zen and he shrugged

"Hey Justin saying chicks you pick up aren't the best ones" he said before noticing the blood.

"What the hell happened to her?" he said as raku walked up next to Justin. Moon groaned and opened her eyes. She snarled seeing other people around her and Justin hugged her tighter

"Hey it's okay. Im going to heal you and lay you down to get some rest." He said taking her into his room and laying her down. He crushed up the leaves and spread it across the wholes, rubbing her hair back out of her face.

"If you need anything just yell for me okay?" he said walking out of the room as her eyes closed and he shut the door.


	2. Protecter

Moon woke up and looked around the room. She slid off the bed and opened the door looking both ways before walking out. She heard Raku, Zen, and Justin talking and stopped. She cursed under her breath and looked for a way out.

"Where did you find her? How did you find her?" Raku asked. Justin shrugged

"She found me, she walked in my house and I woke up and she was looking down at me." He said with his unique smirk. Zen laughed lightly

"Way to go dude!" He said putting his hand up for a high five. Moon sighed and walked out into view. They all looked at her and went silent. She looked back at them then looked down at the holes in her clothes.

"Uh...hi?" she said softly trying not to sound like a dork. Justin stood up and bowed his head

"How was your beauty sleep, you talk a lot" he said. Moon looked at the floor and blushed in embarrassment. She looked back up and growled

"Can I go now or are you going to hold me captive?" she asked annoyed. Justin pointed to the door

"You can go if you'd like but I wouldn't suggest it. You have seemed to piss a lot of people off" he said sitting back down. Moon rolled her eyes and walked towards the door opening it.

"I can take care of myself" she said still annoyed

"I bet you could" Justin said sarcastically as she walked out the door slamming it. Moon looked at the woods and began to walk slowly. She sniffed the air for any new scents. She was satisfied when she didn't smell anything out of the ordinary. She took a step and an arrow flew past her head.

"What now?" she yelled looking around as another arrow went at her. Raku, Zen, and Justin were already outside and Justin caught the arrow.

"Didn't really believe you could take care of yourself" he said smirking then looking around. Zen started laughing like a maniac and Raku took to the air while Justin stayed by Moon. Another arrow flew this time the tip was spinning. Moon grabbed Justin and moved out of the way. Zen started yelling

"Why don't you show yourself instead of being invisible like a scared s.o.b" the figure smirked and jumped down from the tree running at Zen. He grinned evilly and ran at the figure

"Things are finally getting good." He said pulling out his knife. Moon landed far away next to Justin

"Why'd you do that?" he asked standing back up and turning into his wolf form. Moon stepped back as he growled and ran at the figure also.

"What do you guys say let's kick some ass" Raku said above them and dove down. Moon stared in awe as they all circled around the figure.


End file.
